Walk on Water
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: When Robin finds out he's from the future and that he needs to destroy a huge Demon, plus Raven in a coma, What will he do to try and save the world and the only remaining titan? RobRAe
1. Diablos

1Walk On Water

Chapter 1:Daiblos

A/N: So this kinda plays off Jak II but you gotta admit that the game roxs and that's why it's my fav!

"I believe no other time would be better. We must bring the prince back, it's the only way." guard number 461 said.

"Very well, but first someone must tell him. He will be shocked but he needs to return eventually." the queen ordered and off guard number 461 went.



"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled over the shrieks of horror from the crowd that was in the theater at that time. Slade was attacking suggesting Robin is the only thing he wants. It wasn't long before Starfire was out, then Beastboy, then Cyborg, until the last two standing were Robin and Raven. Slade knew Ravens healing powers and so Slade pushed a jet pack against her back until he finally pushed a button and she was sent flying. Now it was just Robin and Slade.

It was silent fighting until Slade said "Robin this is important and if you want Raven back by this millennium than you better listen."

Robin dropped his weapons.

"The baron's daughter has called upon me to tell you that we need you back. Of course you have no idea what I am talking about and won't unless you know something. You Robin are different from everyone else because you came from the future. You Robin, are next in line for the throne and you were put in the past so you would grow strong enough to take on Diablos, the evil spirit of the land and that is why we need you back. Robin, the reason I have tried to hurt you all these years is to train you for this event, when Diablos returns. We need you." Robin gasped. _'So my parents were never here. I was just here to save my kingdom. I don't even know who I am!' _Robin thought.

"Who...who...am I?" Robin gasped out, still shocked.

"You are not from here. Your name is not known by me, but by your mother. You must come soon," Slade said tossing a communicator at him "use that to call me when you are ready" Then Slade pushed the button and walked off. Raven came flying down and Robin caught her and laid her down. She, and all his other friends mustn't know.

Back at the tower he sat in his room and snuck the case out of his compartment in his room and opened it. In it lie a picture of when he and Raven first met. He heard something from the other room. It was Raven. She was singing a song that Robin recognized. He leaned against his wall and heard her beautiful voice.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Then she stopped. Robin wasn't exactly surprised because the alarm went off. Robin decided to stay behind, he was still pretty shocked about the night before.

Raven started running toward the main room. There on the screen her precious home Azerath stood.

"My home...WHAT'S WRONG!" Raven said panicking.

"It's under attack, by Diablos." Cyborg said. Robin snuck into the room when he heard Raven scream. He gasped when he heard the name that was poisoning his mind.

"What? You know something?" Cyborg said. Robin shook his head, but in his heart knew he should of told them. Raven's planet was under attack, and he was going to sit back and let her suffer. But he couldn't, he was not one of the types who goes out when they know something about there dark past (A/N: Kinda like me). He decided this is the only way he can get to know the enemy.

"NO!" Raven said as she covered her face and ran into her room. Robin followed her.

"RAVEN!" He said. He was running to her as she cried.

"Raven, are you okay?"

"You know him"

"What?" Robin acted puzzled.

"You know what Diablos is. What is it? Please I need my land. I need my mom and I need...you to tell me." Raven said looking up at him like a hurt bird at a cat.

"Raven, I don't know him. I don't know anything about him!"Robin said hoping this cat and bird look would go away. _'Technically I didn't lie, I don't know anything about Diablos except that he is attacking my mom' _he thought.

Tears were running down Raven's cheek. She looked up at him and smiled. He then wiped her eyes and then all the titans ran into the room.

"Raven are you okay?" they all said seemingly cinque.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Robin"Raven smiled and looked over to him. Robin blushed, he liked Raven a lot after her father came and she was the only thing he cared about anymore. That is, until Slade came.

A/N: Since it's winter break I'll update soon.


	2. Diablos Strikes Azerath

1Walk on Water

Chapter 2: Diablos Strikes Azerath

A/N: WOW! The last Chapter got 4 reviews in one day! That's awesome guys! Thanks soooooooo much, soon I'll have my personal thank you to all of you (But your in a line that is so long!) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

"Engines ready" Cyborg said preparing the t-sub for departure. The titans were heading to Azerath to stop Diablos. Robin in the front felt like the ride there would be a good time to find out more about Diablos, so he asked everyone what they knew about it.

"All I know is that it destroys everything and that it is as scary for a citizen as it is for a hero. This beastly thing engulfs an entire civilization in just 12 days, those days are the 12 days of hell and fire, so there called." Cyborg said.

"A planet that was allies with us got taken over. We never found any survivors." Starfire said.

"Uhhh guys, I think we should stop, this is probably freaking Raven out, right Raven?" Robin said, knowing he was to defeat this thing alone, and this is something he didn't want to hear.

"No Robin I'm fine. I need to learn as much as I can to stop this beast." Raven said, watching Robin turning red. She knew Robin had something to do with this thing, and on her home planet she will try to convince him.



"WE NEED HIM NOW!" The soldiers yelled into a phone to the queen. They were in the midst of Diablos and giving it all they could to stop him.

"Robin isn't ready Mam, he left to stop Diablos in the past. The time when...when the titans were destroyed" Slade said.



"This is Azerath? It looks dead!" Cyborg said looking over at a black planet that had a orange glow to it.

"Oh No! We may be to late!" Raven said, tears building up in her violet eyes.

"No. We need to go in and investigate. Cyborg, Star, you go in and look around the bottom half. Beastboy, you stay here and pilot the ship. Raven, we're going to the city." Robin said acting like his normal self.

"Okay!" They all said at once, but after that Cyborg started complaining about Beastboy piloting the ship. But then they were off.

"Robin, this is important, what do you know about Diablos?" Raven said looking at the back of Robin's head because he was walking so fast Raven was flying.

"...Nothing." Robin said. But Raven was fed up. She grabbed Robin and sealed him in a big ball. She then told him to tell her everything he knew.

"Raven, I don't tell people what troubles me, so this is something that is impossible to tell you" He said looking away. Raven let go of him and waited for him to start back up. But the thing is he didn't, he looked scared when looking right at Raven, or was something behind Raven?

Raven turned around and there behind her stood a large demon with pale grey skin, 8 eyes that glowed an evil yellow, long fangs that dripped with blood, and he took the shape of a muscular man. Raven screamed and Robin put his hand over her mouth.

"Raven look, the monster is blind, his eyes are a duller yellow in the middle, so he picks up noises, so be quiet." Robin said whispering. Then Raven turned to Robin and hid behind him. Robin pushed her into a crack in a large building. They sat there and waited for him to leave. When he did Robin called on his communicator and told the titans what they had saw and their discovery.

"Yeah, I saw it too. It's so big that you can see it from in the ship" Beastboy said. But the communication was cut short because Diablos spawn were creeping toward Robin and Raven and this was to be a bloody battle.



"He is THERE! He'll be killed with the titans!" The queen said nearly fainting.

" Your majesty, don't worry, we will make sure the prince is safe. I will go back to the past and watch and take over him." Then Slade left.



The demon spawn weren't as hard as they looked. Robin and Raven shortly killed them and left to find some citizens. They hadn't found a soul when they ran into Cyborg and Starfire.

"We found no one" They all said together.

"Ths is terrible! My whole world! My mom, my friends...are all gone" Then Raven broke down and cried. Robin walked over to her and put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Your friends aren't all gone, we're still here." Robin said.

"But your not going to be for long" The titans all turned. There on one of the rocks stood Slade.

"Robin, it's time. And I don't care if your ready or not." He said harshly.

"No! I need to help Raven!" Robin said standing up to assert his authority. He wouldn't let Raven be alone now.

"Wait, what do you want Robin for?" Raven said standing up and leaned against Robin.

"Oh! I see you forgot to tell your friends your little secret. Well, Robin here-" Slade started, but Robin threw a rock at him before he could finish.

"I'm sorry, I must go." Robin said turning toward Slade.

"Wait! Robin!" Raven said running after him. She wouldn't let him leave. Robin turned around and caught her in his arms.

"Slade! I won't go yet! Not until Raven and the team are safe!" Robin said holding Raven. Slade turned around. "You have no say in that right now. This is the place were your precious friends die, and you won't be there because Diablos is killing our nation and your home!" Slade said. Robin looked shocked he looked down at Raven.

"They...are going to die?" Robin said.


	3. Future and truth

Walk on Water

Chapter 3: Future and Truth

"Yes...I forgot how close you've grown to them and I regret telling you. But you can't save them. The end of the titans is written in history to happen tomorrow and this is the last you'll ever see them. I must take you to the palace though." Slade said and started walking over to Robin. Pushing Raven away, Robin pulled out his bo staff and was ready to go into any battle Slade could dish out.

"You want me, you'll have to fight me first" he said and started to twirl the staff around.

"Robin, come now" He said motioning with his hand to come.

"If you want Robin you'll have to go through me" Raven said, her hand glowing as she tried to protect Robin.

Then Slade pushed her over and grabbed Robin and started to walk away. As they walked Robin yelled back to Raven.

"RAVEN! DON'T DIE! I'LL COME BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE! UNTIL THEN GO HOME!" Robin yelled at her as he was pulled away.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!" Raven said, still on the ground. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She tried to use her powers but it was impossible(Her emotions!) . She just sat and watched Robin fade away.

Robin punched, kicked, and did anything to try and get away. He was trying to get back to Raven but it was impossible with a strong guy holding on to both of your arms.

"Let me go! I need to save Raven!" He yelled, getting angrier every second.

"No! You need to get back to your own time!" Slade said harshly. It wasn't more than a second later they were actually at the portal to the future. Slade pushed Robin in and then went in himself. He then closed the portal so no one could get through.

What Robin saw was so amazing to him that he couldn't stop looking. Everything was destroyed and looked low tech, even lower than stuff from the 1800's. Robin thought that they accidentally went back in time. But then Slade said "This is it. The future". Robin looked around. No one was there. The city looked more like a grave-yard then the hustling city he had imagined. He couldn't help but laugh and say "That's it! It looks like were in the dinosaurs time!".

"Don't judge from appearances, the city has been struck by Diablos far worse than Azerath. When Diablos destroys a planet he gets the life and power it contained. So being 40 years since you saw him then you really haven't noticed how strong he's gotten." Slade not even looking at Robin just looking forward. "And about the technology, well we had so advanced technology that it caused a gap in the alternate universe, causing the whole world to fall into ruin. The world is very disgusting, we have no electricity, no air conditioning, heck no Super heroes to stop crime. It's a disgusting place, the future. That's why a far more prefer being in your time. Technology is there" He said. Robin looked around, it definitely looked like a black hole hit. But then Robin stopped to think about what Slade said.

"Wait, Diablos is a he, a person, a human being?" He asked.

"No, not exactly. Diablos really is a demon, but it wasn't that way always. He was your age and was so much like you. He was a boy that hunted demons as a living. He one day got hurt by a demon and later killed the demon. But the wound was very deep and strong. The doctors and he overlooked it, but one day when he was looking out his apartment window he felt the wound hurt to a high level. He went into the emergency room and well.."

-Flashback-

"He's losing a pulse" one of the nurses cried out.

"Uhh..AHHH...uh." He called and yelled out. He was in pain, so much that he was sure he'd die.

"Shock him" the doctor said and then the boy felt a jolt on his bare chest. The wound had a temporary fix and then went to an even higher level pain. He couldn't bare it.

"Will he be okay?" Laine said, his wife that 9 months pregnant. She was so scared that she was sickened by the sight of his misery. She was shaking uncontrollably and her teeth were chattering. Laine's father was there and was scared as well, Laine would never be happy if he died. The room grew silent. Then all of a sudden Laine felt herself get pains...she was in labor.

"Quick get her next door, keep him stabilized and make sure he doesn't go unconscious!" The doctor left the room to help Laine. She was really far along. Her water must of broke before she got there. She was almost ready to give birth.

"I thought these pains were me being scared for Mike (a.k.a.: the boy) but then I remember that this could be labor signs, ugh how could I be so stupid!" Laine said between breathes.

Next door Mike was in serious condition. He was expected to die any second. Then all of a sudden a big purplish black cloud rose from the wound. The arm soon turned a pale grey and then his chest, it wasn't to long until he was completely pale. Then he disappeared. The nurse soon looked at the sheets. Written in blood was a sign saying "The girl is first, then the boy, then the universe" The nurse ran next door to warn the doctor, but it was to late, Laine had died during birth, but she had given birth to the baby. A black haired baby boy.

-End flash-


	4. Dream

Walk on Water

Chapter 4: Dream

"Me? But wait how is that possible? You said that my mother was looking for me. So what's going on?" Robin said, puzzled none the less.

"Your mother, Laine, had an older sister. Before she died she requested the baby's custody goes to her older sister, Rine. Now, as I said before, I don't know your name, only your mom Laine does. And well...he does to" Slade said.

"So...if I'm related to Diablos does that mean I'll become him? Why do I have to fight him? Shouldn't I be alive for me to take the crown?" Robin said, turning towards Slade.

"Only Queen Rine knows the answers to those questions. Now come, it's time you met your mother." Slade said, turning and motioning Robin to follow.

"She's not my real mother..." Robin said and followed him.

"Queen, here he is, Robin." Slade said and pushed Robin to go in front of him.

"Robin? You look so much like your father...Guard 461 did you tell him?" She said. She was tall, had long red hair that was up on top of her head, and a long gown that looked like it was from a fairy tale.

"Yes, and Mam, it's Slade" Slade said bowing down to the queen.

"Yes I know. Now to show you where you will be staying," The queen turned to Robin "You have a private room. Now guards take him to the suite." Then the queen turned to Slade and seemed to wait until Robin was to far away to hear what she was saying. Then Robin went with the guards to the "suite".

"Your room, sire" The guard said and pushed the door open. Robin looked around the room. In it lie pictures of him from newspapers, books, and other things. He fell down onto the bed. It felt like months since he had a good nights rest and fell right to sleep.

When Robin slept he had the strangest dream. It was a nightmare, more like it. In it Raven was standing in the middle of Azerath calling out his name.

"Robin? Robin!" She kept calling out. She looked scared.

"Robin! Save Me!" She called. Then all of a sudden Diablos rose up from behind her.

"MY SON IS DEAD" Diablos yelled and then flung his hand down and hit Raven hard. There was blood flowing out of her. She was crying. Then she fell to the ground.

Robin woke up shocked. Then he got up and looked out the window. It was morning, and the only way Robin could tell was buy the cooks were up and preparing breakfast. The outside world looked the same as it did before.

"Raven, be safe" Robin then heard a knock on his door. He went over and opened it and there stood Slade.

"Slade? What's going-" Robin started.

"Diablos" Slade interrupted. Then he went over to the window and pointed outside. There stood the giant demon. He looked over at his eyes, they were even duller than the last time he checked. Slade looked at him.

"Your sweating. Did you dream something up?" Slade said turning to him.

"...Raven...dying" Robin said, then he turned to Slade. "Can I bring Raven here? I could use all the help I could get."

"Raven is dead." Slade said. Then Robin looked over to him.

"DEAD? TAKE ME THERE NOW!" Robin said and grabbed his shirt. Then Slade, scared about something Robin was going to do, lead him to the place they came in from.

Robin started running as soon as he got to Azerath. He then saw a huge fire up ahead. Robin ran up to it and then stopped. There stood the T-ship, crashed, totaled, and on fire. Then Robin looked over from the T-ship and saw three lifeless bodies lying there. He ran over to them. Starfire (A/N: Yay!), Beastboy, and Cyborg were dead.

"No!" Robin said and fell to the ground. Then Slade walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." Slade said.

"Where's Raven?" Robin mumbled.

"What?"

"RAVEN! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Robin said grabbing Slade by the neck again then Robin heard his name.

"ROBIN? ROBIN!" He heard, it was Raven.

"RAVEN!" He yelled back.

"ROBIN! SAVE ME!" Then Robin found her in the middle of Azerath, just like he dreamt it.

Then Diablos rose up behind her.

"MY SON IS DEAD!" He yelled and then hit Raven. Hard.

"RAVEN!" Robin said then she fell to the ground. Robin ran to her. Diablos was going down on a finishing strike when Robin stepped in front of her and he got hit himself. Robin felt his shoulder begin to bleed. He looked up at Diablos. Diablos started stepping back.

"It can't be! I killed you!" Diablos yelled down at him. In comparison, it was like a whale looking down at an ant.

"You killed Laine! Not me!" Robin yelled up at the colossal demon. Then Diablos turned away, providing a perfect time to get Raven to safety. He called to Slade to open the portal and started running. They went threw the portal in safety.

Robin carried Raven with him all the way to the palace, which was an hour long walk. So that was pretty long. He had put his cape on her to stop the bleeding. When they got back to the Palace the doctor looked over.

"She's in a coma...a very serious coma. It will take the next few days to tell if she'll make it. I hope she's okay. And now for that shoulder." The doctor said. Robin looked worried for Raven. He held an ice pack to his shoulder.

"No, spend all your time on Raven, it's just a scratch" he said, even though sometimes it hurt so bad he'd want to die. He looked at Raven, maybe she was just healing herself in her sleep.

That night, Robin couldn't sleep. He crept down to the hospital wing and sat with Raven.

"Raven, I know you can't hear me, but just act like you are. I know I never told you this but I am from the future, I never knew about it until now. I hope your okay. I just want this all to be over. I feel like I am all alone in this world." Then Robin leaned over and grabbed her hand. "I hope it's not true. I also think I can't live here without you. I'd be all alone for ever. I never told any one this, but I feel like you're my only friend in the Titans. I think that sometimes I like you more than a friend. But I can't love anyone. I'm a leader, not a hopeless romantic! And I can't stand to think I may be someday. I just want everything to be like it was before the Titans had to fight. Just be friends, for all life. I just want everything to be that clear." he said, turning away. Then he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked down, Raven was smiling. She was semi-awake.


	5. Kiss

Walk on Water

A/N: Tehe, enjoy! This chapter is what starts to turn this fic T.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. He called the doctor to examine her. The doctor looked pleased.

"She's waking, but it won't be more than a month before she wakes up." He said. Robin felt disappointed. He thought she was awake. He looked over at her. '_Could Raven know anything else about me? She's been in my head, knows my biggest secret…she is knows more about me than I do!' _he thought. He looked out the window. Darkness. He felt bad for Raven; he should have never left her. Diablos had killed the others, Robin was lucky Raven promised to stay alive. Slade came over to him.

"Your friends were supposed to die, so was Raven. Robin, we needed Raven to die. She would have gotten into him and when two millions lives have been destroyed, so will Diablos. But by then there will be a new Diablos." Slade said, he looked at Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, do you remember the story?" Slade asked.

"Yes, why?" Robin asked and then realized. "My shoulder? You don't think…"

"I do. You will become Diablos. And Raven….will bear the next in line." He said. Robin blushed.

"But Slade….I never-" Robin started.

"The baby is not conceived like that. It is when a person turns into Diablos; his soul is given to a child in a woman's womb. The moment you were injured, Raven got pregnant. So you'll be having a boy that looks just like you. Raven is the one you love, yes?" Slade asked.

"Yes…I mean No…I mean… I don't know." Robin stuttered.

"Robin, then who will have the kid?" Slade asked again.

"I don't know! I mean, I like Raven, but I don't know if she's the one. I don't know if I love anyone." He said. He looked at Raven.

"If she's the one, does that mean she'll die?" Robin asked.

"………Yes" Slade said. He looked down at his shoes. "Funny, I thought it would be Starfire." Slade said.

"NO WAY! She's to hyper for me!" Robin said. He looked disgusted.

"Raven, she seems too quiet." Slade said; they both turned to her.

"That's good. I'm not too social about my past either." Robin said.

"But isn't she to moody?" Slade asked.

"No, she's just always afraid to let out her emotions; since she never feels, things build up in her." Robin said.

"Robin…You love Raven" Slade said. Then Robin turned to him. Then he looked at Raven. She looked so peaceful. She still smiled. Robin smiled back. '_Maybe I do love Raven. I love everything about her. MY GOD! I've kept this a secret from MYSELF!' _He thought. Then he looked at the clock.

"I'll let you think about it over a good night's sleep." Then Slade and the others left. Robin looked over to Raven. He sat down at a stool and sat holding her hand. Then Raven's powers came out and started to push Robin closer to her. He couldn't fight back, he just felt himself go closer to Raven. Then he was so closer he could feel her breath. She then pulled him right up to her lips. Then she kissed him. To Robin, this was uncalled for. He just kept still and kissed her back. He felt himself get pulled even closer to Raven. Then who should walk by than none other than Slade and the queen. Robin must have looked odd. He was pulled over the bed and kissing Raven.

"Now you're really going to get her pregnant!" Slade said and pulled the queen into another room. Robin pulled away. He looked down at Raven. She still was smiling. He laughed and kissed her forehead. Then he left for his room.

The next morning Slade woke him up early.

"Robin, Diablos! You need to ward him off, don't worry, the last battle isn't for a while now." Slade said.

Robin looked out the window. There stood the demon, the demon that was his father. He was huge, bigger than last time.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BEAT THAT! NEXT YOU'LL WANT ME TO WALK ON WATER!" Robin yelled as they stepped outside into the dark world.

"Walking on Water would be easier." Slade said. Then Robin felt something inside of him. He looked down at his hand. It glowed with black magic. He looked back inside the castle. He could of sworn he saw Raven standing there staring at him.

Diablos was attacking what used to be a church, or so Robin guessed. He sent a bird-a-rang flying and the fight began. Robin felt like Diablos could have kicked Trigon's ass and done it a hundred times harder than the first time. Robin felt his shoulder hurting. He fell to the ground. Then he remembered he had Raven's power. He decided to make one last shot.

"Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos" Robin said. Then he passed out.

When he woke up he was in the hospital wing. The doctor was hovering over him and then he finally looked down and smiled.

"So you've decided to join the living." He said.

"I guess" Robin said and then he took all the cords off of him. Then after a while in the hospital Robin went to his room and went out onto the balcony. He shivered. Then all of a sudden excruciating pain swept over him and he fell to the ground. He groaned with the pain. Then the queen and all the royal staff ran into the room. Robin was holding onto his shoulder. He was crying from the pain.

"Quickly! Get him to the hospital!" The queen yelled.

**Ravens mind:**

Raven looked around. Nothing, she was surrounded by nothing. She looked at the sky. Up in it she could of sworn she saw Robin. She then saw Diablos standing in front of her. Then in an instant there was a flash in his presence and he turned into Robin, then back to Diablos.

"Robin?" She asked. Then she felt a pain in her stomach. It was bigger than normal.

"Am I pregnant?" She asked him. No answer.

"DID YOU GET ME PREGNANT!" She yelled at him. Then Robin was behind her. He was holding his shoulder.

"Robin, what's wrong?" She asked. He was silent again. She looked at him. Then she felt herself get closer to her. She was so close she could feel her breath. Then he kissed her. He pushed her down to the ground. Raven didn't want to stop him. She then felt herself move her hands to her leotard, and she started to take it off.

A/N: Told ya it would be bad. Review!


	6. The Beggining of the End

1**Walk On Water**

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

A/N: To explain the dream scene: Raven isn't pregnant YET! And the Dream takes place the moment Robin Got injured. So Just FYI.

At the Hospital wing nurses, doctors, and just random soldiers ran around the room looking for people, utensils, and other things. Robin blinked his eyes. '_Where am I?_' he thought.

"So you're awake?" Slade asked right over his head. He jumped and sat up on the bed. Next to him was Raven, she seemed peaceful, a little to peaceful. He got up and went over to the bed. He looked over to the heart rate monitor, it was unusually high. He called a doctor over. He over her and found nothing wrong. Slade then gasped. Robin looked over to him.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Diablos...Robin you remember what I told you about the next in line. It's happening now." Slade said. Robin looked over to her again. He got angry.

"Diablos is fricken raping Raven! Do something!" He yelled. Then the queen looked at her. She cringed her face. Then she felt a hot tear fall down her cheek. Robin looked over to her.

"Is this what happened to Laine...my mother?" Robin asked. The queen turned to her. She slowly nodded her head.

"I remember when it happened." She said.

**-Flashback-**

"Mike..." Laine mumbled. Rine woke up and looked over to her. She was moaning and groaning and then, all of a sudden, she stopped.

"Laine!" Rine said and she ran over to her. Laine's heart was beating. Rine looked down at the bed, blood was all over the bottom. Rine looked at Laine's shoulder, it was bleeding. Rine took off the pillowcase on her pillow and applied pressure on the shoulder. Rine started crying, she couldn't handle it , her sister was dying. She let out a scream. Then the maid ran into the room. She gasped and called the doctor. He looked puzzled. Then he stitched up the wound and left.

**-A few weeks later-**

"How is that possible!" The king said as he paced back and forth in the room. "You getting pregnant when your only 17! I thought we had a rule!" He was steaming.

"Daddy I swear I don't know! Mike and I...we never...would you quit pacing!" She said. The king stood still, then he sighed and sat down.

"What will the citizens think of us?" the king said. Laine was crying. Rine sat down next to her and tried to comfort her sister. She was older, but she cried more than her younger sister. Rine was 20. She knew that Mike was a good guy, but now her sister would have to marry him.

"Guards bring me Mike. He will need to marry you soon, then the baby will be able to inherit the crown." Then the king left with the guards.

"Rine...I just thought of something...I need to name this baby. I think that a girl will be something like Raylea, and a boy...hmm...maybe Robin." She said and then she fell into her sisters arms.

**-End Flash-**

"Laine..." The queen gasped. She looked over at Raven.

"The shoulder! Stitch it up!" She yelled. Raven's shoulder had already started to bleed. Robin looked at his shoulder. It was still glowing purple, and now it was bleeding. He fell to the ground. The queen turned to him. She ran over and told the nurse to stitch him up as well. While the nurse was preparing, Rine kept talking to Robin, mostly about his mother.

"She looked a lot like you. Black hair, short, and always hopeful. I only wish she could see you now, she'd be proud of what she sees. She loves to see romance. In fact, before she met your dad, she'd write stories about romance. She always named the guy Robin. Maybe that's where she got your name? I think she'd also like Raven. She likes quiet girls." Rine said, she had a soft voice normally, but when she spoke of Laine her voice softened. Right now it was like a cloud. She helped Robin back on the bed. As the nurse stitched him up Slade confronted him with what was going on.

"Robin, in Raven's mind she's seeing you. Diablos has taken form of you. Now she thinks she's with you, but in reality she's with Diablos. That's how it works, I hope the jealousy isn't to bad. He got first dibs on Raven." Slade said. Robin blushed and then turned angry.

"Can I get her out of it?" He asked. Slade looked away and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Robin was puzzled, this was the first time he ever heard Slade laugh.

"Oh nothing. It's just when I first met you, you didn't have any feelings for Raven. Then now here I am, and she thinks you and her are together!" He kept laughing. Robin gave a look and glanced over to Raven. He smiled and then let out a laugh himself.

**-Raven's Mind-**

Raven soon was all alone.

"Huh? What's going on?" She yelled. Then she looked around. She looked back at her stomach. It was normal. She was confused, alone, and above all that leotardless. She felt around the ground. She felt a piece of cloth. In the place of a leotard, there lie a dress.It was long and silky and had a part in the middle where the stomach was bare except by a piece of mesh.She put it on and walked around. She had never been there before.

She touched a rose that was growing. All around it the ground was dead, how was a rose growing. She looked down around her. Cracks in the earth surrounded her. Then she felt the breath of another being behind her. She turned around, there lie a beautiful woman with long black hair and had the exact facial features of Robin. She looked only 17 or 18, no older than Raven

"Who are you?" The girl asked. Her voice was strong and beautiful.

"I'm no one, leave me alone!" Raven replied.

"But you are wearing my dress...may I have it back?" Then Raven looked down at what she had on.Then up in the corner, near the shoulder, there was a patch of blood. Raven gasped. '_Right where Robin was holding. His shoulder hurt!'_ She thought.

"Only if you know some other clothes, I won't be walking around her naked!" Raven said. She blushed when the girl handed her some clothes that where really revealing. She walked over to a rock and changed behind it. She then walked back out to the girl. She was just sitting, looking at the rose.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"Death...I'm dead, I died in childbirth. How did you?" She asked as she rose.

"Death? I'm not dead! I can't think of anyway I've died. My friend, Robin, saved me! I-" She started.

"Robin? You know a boy named Robin? What does he look like?" She asked.

Raven, as puzzled as she was, replied "He has black hair, and he looks a lot like you...why?" She asked.

"My son...Oh no! Dear girl your not dead! Your just like me! What happens in Diablos's line is after the child is bore, he will select a girl he likes and then Diablos...Dear girl, is that why you were wearing my clothes?" the girl asked and grabbed Raven's shoulders. Raven blushed.

"Uh...I...but...yes" Raven said. The girl gasped.

"My child, let me explain what's going on." She said and then continued to tell Raven what's going on.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven yelled. She felt her stomach.

" Shocking isn't it. It happened to me, and soon it will happen to you." She said.

"I'm going to die...but I never told Robin I love him." Raven said. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She turned away. Then she flew off.

The girl looked up at her. Then she felt someone behind her. She looked and there he stood. Diablos.

**-Normal time-**

Robin lead his men to the front of the castle. Diablos was trying to attack, but Robin and the reat wouldn't allow it. Diablos came and looked down at them.

"You have no chance...when they all die, Robin I will take you to be taught on how to be a good villain." Diablos said as he laughed.

"The only thing you're going to do is leave Raven alone!" He yelled.

"What's done is done!" He yelled down at him. Robin grew angrier then he felt the glow of black magic on his hand. He shot Diablos with Raven's power and the battle begun. Airplanes flew over Diablos and dropped bombs on his head. Diablos didn't care, he had his eye on Robin. He just wanted to get him so he could turn him into Diablos. He grabbed a million soldiers before he found Robin. He was running away from his hand. Diablos followed him, then he sent little flying demons toward him. Robin, still running, kept throwing things back at the demons, but these ones were strong, not like the ones on Azerath. Robin looked forward, a big rock wall lie ahead of him. He turned at the wall and waited until the demons were close then he placed an explosive detonator on the wall and jumped out of the way before it could fall on him. Then all of a sudden a hand out of no where came and grabbed Robin. Diablos had hold of him. He let out a yell.

**-In the Hospital-**

The yell rang out through the castle. Then all of a sudden Raven opened her eyes. She sat up.

"Ro...bin" She gasped. Then all the nurses ran over to her. They kept nurturing her. She turned toward the window. She looked out. There was Diablos. She knew what was going on. She got out of the beds, even though the maids kept insisting she stay in bed, and she walked put of the castle doors.

Robin, up in Diablos's hand, kept using Raven's power to try and get out. Then he heard the castle doors swing open and then the powers flew out of him in a comet. They flew over to a girl standing by the doors. Robin looked at her.

"Raven?" He said.

"ROBIN!" She yelled and flew up to Robin. She sat in the air, than a black her came out of her and flew into Diablos's hand. Then it exploded and Diablos yelled in pain. Robin fell out of Diablos's hand. He was caught by Raven and then they flew down to the ground. Diablos left and Raven helped Robin into the castle. She explained about what she found out by that girl. He looked at her. She looked at him. Then they felt themselves get closer to one another. And then there lips met.

A/N: This is so late! I'm sorry it took me so long! It's been crazy the last few weeks! I promise to work hard to catch up!


	7. The Assassin

**Walk on Water**

**Chapter 7: The Assassin**

A/n: If you use the initials of this story you get WOW. Tehe.

**-Laine and Diablos-**

"What do you want" Laine said as she turned around.

"Laine, don't you remember me. You loved me" Diablos said as he smirked. He was in his normal human form, not a demon.

"That was before you changed! Where is my son! Where is Robin!" She yelled. She was crying, the thought that her son would have the same fate as her husband scared her.

"And what are you doing to that girl?" She gasped out. "She just wants to be with Robin, not carry his so called 'Child'." Laine was furious. Diablos came up and grabbed her wrists.

"I want to make you a bargain. But you must calm down." He said. Laine stopped moving. She stood still and looked at him angrily.

"I will bring you back to life, but for a price." Laine gasped.

"What? How?...Wait what is the price?" She asked. Diablos laughed.

"Our son" He said. Then Laine stepped back. She looked away from him.

"I...I...don't want to hurt Robin. He's only a child. He... He.." Laine started.

"He is 17, not a child. And he's destined to be mine, but this I wanted to run over with you" He kept smirking. Laine wanted to go over and rip his smirk right off.

"Yes...but...I..." Laine stopped. '_What am I doing? I want to come back to life, but Robin is the only person who can stop this demon'_ She thought. Then she turned around. Diablos then put his hand out and little red lasers came and zapped Laine. She grunted and groaned. Then she looked up at her master. Her eyes glowed an evil red.

"Good...now I want you to meet the newest assassin. Come forward." Diablos said. A dark figure approached, it's eyes glowed green. When Laine looked at it she felt pure fear run down her spine.

"This young assassin has some unfinished business with Raven." He turned to it. "Bring the girl to me...Then I will bring you back to life Laine." Laine and the assassin nodded. Then the assassin was off.

-**With Robin and Raven-**

They departed from each other very slowly, like they couldn't believe what just happened. They looked back into each others eyes. Raven blinked. Then she fell back into Robin's arms. Right when Robin was going to put his arms around her Slade ran by.

"Robin! Emergency Alert! Diablos at the old downtown." He yelled, army soldiers behind him. Robin nodded and Raven found her feet. They looked at each other and joined the army.

**-The old downtown-**

When they got there Raven and Robin gasped.

"St...STARFIRE!" They yelled. Starfire screamed. Diablos had her tied to a building as he worked on destroying the army.

"Raven! Set Starfire free, I need to kill my dad!" He yelled Raven laughed and flew off. Raven worked on getting Starfire free as Robin did anything he could to hurt Diablos.

"Friend! You're here! Please Untie Me!" She said. She was smiling. Then Raven undid the last one. At that Moment Starfire's hands glowed green and she pounced on Raven. She brought her down to the ground. Raven let out a yell.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. He started running but then Diablos grabbed him.

"My son, don't go chasing girls. You still can't marry them, or that's what Daddy says." Robin grimaced and jumped up to Diablos's head. Raven struggled to get free of Starfire's grip.

"Silly Raven! I don't think you understand something. ROBIN IS MINE! AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE! I'M GOING TO RIP THAT BABY OUT OF YOUR STOMACH!" She yelled her eyes glowed an evil green. Raven used her powers to get out of her grip.

"If you even think I'd allow you to try to be Robin's wife I'd kill you! But then you get pregnant with his child! You slut!" She yelled.

"And you think you're any better! You are just like a common schoolgirl! All you do is try and win his heart when it's set on someone else! And for you're information I was raped by that big scary Diablos guy! Robin never slept with me!" Raven yelled back. Starfire went furious when she heard that. Starbolts went everywhere.

"And by the way, have you ever kissed him? I mean with him willingly kissing you back?" She asked. Starfire threw part of a building at her. "My guess is no!" Raven was on a roll. But when someone accuses her of something she's willing to fend for herself.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Starfire yelled. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why? So you can tell Robin I bullied you while I sit here and wait. Life's not that easy princess!" Raven said again.

"At Least I had his first kiss!" Starfire yelled.

"Robin's first kiss was with a girl in Gotham, not you!" Raven said, remembering from the time she was in Robin's head. "Plus do you have a bond with him!" Raven said.

Starfire threw rocks that pinned her to the ground. And just as Starfire was going to kill the baby Robin shot a birdarang that knocked her to the ground. He ran over to Raven. He lifted her into his arms and she rubbed her forehead. She leaned the other way and hugged Robin. And just as she was going to lean up and kiss him a starbolt flew over and almost hit them.

"NO! ROBIN! YOU HONESTLY DON'T LOVE THAT BITCH DO YOU?" She yelled. Her eyes glowing, hands bleeding, and cheeks glistening with her tears. Raven looked up at him. She felt tears welling up. '_What if he says no.' _She thought.

"...Yes" He said. Starfire's eyes stopped glowing. Then she looked over at him. More tears ran down her cheeks. She ran over to him.

"No! I thought you loved me!" She said.

"No" He said again. Then Starfire stepped back. Her hand glowed once more.

"Very well...Then I'll make you love me!" She said and shot Robin with the most powerful starbolt know to man. One full of hatred, regret, and revenge. He fell to the ground, Raven was then taken into Starfire's arms, up to Diablos.

"Raven..." He gasped out. He saw her trying to get down to Robin.

"ROBIN!" She yelled. Then Diablos grabbed Raven and they left.

**-The dream world-**

"Laine, this is your new body. This is your new home." Diablos said, Starfire right besides him. Raven had a red ring around her arms and legs that prevented her to move, she also had tape on her mouth. Her powers were deemed useless because of the rings. Raven felt danger in the pit of her stomach, the same danger she felt when her father almost killed Robin. Raven's eyes watered, was this the feeling of death. She felt a cold hand press against her face. Laine's cold pale hand rubbed it.

"Will I look like her?" Her lifeless voice rang throughout Raven's head. Laine lifted her hand.

"Yes, but we can use that to our advantage." Diablos said. Starfire grimaced. '_If I was in Raven's body, Robin would love me' _she thought. Starfire turned away. Diablos brought out this big book of black magic. Raven looked at it, she had read every magic book in the universe, and never seen this one. Once again Laine put her hand on Raven's head. Raven felt her body grow cold.

"Arisham Arisma koram tundunsfall!" Diablos chanted in a language Raven didn't recognize. Then she saw a black raven fly out of her body and into a jar. And that's all she remembered.

**-The palace-**

"You know what must be done. Since Raven survived one life must be replaced. And it seems that you are the best suited to do so. Now any volunteers." The queen said. In front of her were soldiers that where chosen to die for the queen.

"I'll go." a man in orange and black stepped forward.

"No" she gasped.

"Queen it is only fair that I go. I am the oldest of all these fine soldiers. I need to let them have at least another day to live." He said.

"Soldier-..I mean Slade, please. You are the only one that I have left." She said. Then Slade realized why the queen favored him.

"Queen before I go and sacrifice my life may I ask something of you?" Slade said. The other soldiers left. The queen nodded.

"Do...do you...Do you love me?" He asked. He looked at her with eyes blinded by fear of death, but mostly her answer.

She gasped then looked down.

"I understand my queen just a silly question. I need to prepare my self."Then he headed for the door and right as he grabbed the door knob he heard a quiet "Yes". He turned around. The queen looked at him, determined to tell him her feelings.

"Yes...Yes I do!" She said. "And I don't want you to die!" She said. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Please...you are the only one I have left. I have no father or mother. I lost my sister. And Robin isn't my own son. I just want one man to love me, just one. To hold me when I'm scared, to lull me to sleep, to tell me it's okay when I cry, but most importantly to love me through thick and thin." She said. Slade gave a sad look.

"I will never be able to fulfill you wants. I don't want to make you look bad. I mean, a queen marring a commoner. That's silly." He tried to laugh, but inside he was so sad that was proven impossible.

"Slade...Please!" She said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked down. "This world is a living hell, not only for me, but for Robin, the soldiers and everyone else. But losing you would be an all new level of pain." Then she looked up. "I will never love another the same way I love you." She said. Cheeks glistening, her face still looked like it was in pain.

"I have nothing to live for" Then she turned around.

"I do not wish to break anyone's heart. I just want to protect the royal family." He said as he walked toward the queen.

"Love loss is like blood loss, it's very hard to replace." She said then she walked out of the room.

**-Robin's room-**

Robin sat on his bed looking out the window. '_Is she okay? Why couldn't I have saved her! Why did I just keel over after a puny starbolt!' _He thought. He then grunted. His shoulder was hurting, the worst it ever has. Robin fell to the floor and let out a yell. The nurses rushed into his room and put him on a stretcher. He kept groaning. The shoulder had a purplish glow to it. Soon he fell a great sting that knocked him out.

A/N: It was Really fun to type up the argue between Starfire and Raven! Plus the weird language was hard to make up.


End file.
